oslefandomcom-20200213-history
Kross-European Song Contest of 1962
This was the 37th edition of the contest and was held in June 1962. Kross Company again collaborated with RECORDZA and EmbeX for the edition of the contest. The contest was to be hosted in the middle of June, unlike previous EmbeX and RECORDZA contests, which were for a majority of the time in May. The Semi Finals would be held on Monday 11th June 1962, Tuesday 12th June 1962 and Wednesday 13th June 1962 with the final being on Saturday 16th June 1962. With the previous director resigning from the position, long time producer from RECORDZA stood up to the role being Madison Samantha James (Madison S. James) representing the United Kingdom for the first time since 1948. This change in leadership may have been a result of the United Kingdom winning in 1961 but plans have been found from before they won involving the change of leadership to James. This was the first year since Semi Finals began where there have been no automatic qualifiers. This was done by the new director as a way to experiment going forward on whether automatic qualifiers impacted the contest or not. Instead of two semi finals of around 15 participants with 5-8 automatic qualifiers, the show would now consist of three semi finals of around 14 participants with no automatic qualifiers. This show also had a very large turnout of participating countries seeing the debut of Australia as well as the return of Israel and Arab nations. Hosting Participating Countries The following countries used a national selection to find their representative : The following countries used internal selection to find their representative : * Andorra * Albania * Egypt * Greece * Hungary * Iceland * Ireland * Lebanon * Libya * Luxembourg * Monaco * Morocco (cancelled national final) * Poland * Romania * San Marino * Spain (cancelled national final) * Tunisia * Turkey * Yugoslavia The following countries used a different method to find their representative : * Austria (Internal pick of finalists from Germany's national final) * Cyprus (Internal pick of finalists from Greece's internal selection) * Finland (Internal pick of Finnish-natives who were eliminated during the semi finals of Sweden's national selection process) * Liechtenstein (Internal pick of finalists from Switzerland's national final) * Wales (Internal pick of Welsh-natives who were eliminated during any stage of the United Kingdom national final or Ireland's internal selection) Other Countries * Canada broadcasts the show every year on it's main broadcasting channel but has never expressed interest in joining, even as a guest. * United States broadcasts the show sometimes and did this year but never asked to join and didn't include any commentary over the top of the show. * Japan broadcasts the show every year with a Japanese commentator. They have expressed interest in joining but understands it's a very euro-centric show and countries like Japan are too far away and culturally different to participate. Grouping There are forty two countries which were separated into six pots of seven. Semi Final 1 Semi Final 2 Semi Final 3 Grand Final Awards and Predictions Bookmakers Public Predictions